Lost and Found
by Marakoron
Summary: Megatron has discovered his missing brother. Rodimus's second sparkling has been found. The only problem is, both cybertronians refuse to join either side. Can Silverwing purswade her sister to become an autobot? And will Solarstorm return to his evil ways? Based on War For Cybertron and Fall of Cybertron.


This is one of those cases I tend to have, I get to my dad's, it's almost time for bed, and I get a serious case of plot bunnies.

Anyway, hope you guys like this fic.

A City Of Warriors in on hold, I've lost inspiration for it at the moment, but I'll work on it as soon as I can

* * *

Lost And Found

Chapter one

Reunion gone wrong

Words; 3,599

* * *

"_Lord Megatron, We have located Solarstorm,"_

"_Good. Insecticons, remove him from his tomb," growled the Decepticon Leader. At once, several insecticons scattered out of the Nemesis. Megatron watched closely as the insecticons followed his orders; removing Solarstorm from his tomb of rubble. _

"_Lord Megatron; the youngling is awake," a monotone voice reported. Megatron turned to face his communications officer and bodyguard. _

"_Bring her in here,"_

"_Order: Acknowledged." Soundwave turned on his heel strut and walked out the room. He walked down the large corridor silently, only stopping if another Decepticon got in his way. _

"_Still on Sparkling sitting, eh Soundwave," mused Blackout. Soundwave simply glared at the mech, not bothering to start an argument. Once the cassette-deck reached the chamber he was headed for, he unlocked and opened the door without touching it. As soon as he set foot in the room, a high trill sounded. There, lying in a small, makeshift cot was a small femmling, not long sparked. Soundwave looked down at the sparkling, who seemed to be staring back at him with wide, curious optics. She let out a small buzz as he picked her up gently. _

"_Sparkling: Lord Megatron will see you now, Request: Stay still." The sparkling cocked her head at the orders, not entirely sure what they all meant. She shrugged this off and settled in his servos. A slight vent escaped Soundwave as he headed back up the corridor. Ignoring the strange looks from other Decepticons, Soundwave kept one optic on the sparkling as she took in her surroundings. Although her optics where that of an Autobot's, it was obvious she could be trained to be a Decepticon. Soundwave stopped before Megatron, the sparkling suddenly still in his servos. _

"_Well, you are a lively one," Megatron mused. She cocked her head slightly, wishing she could understand him. "Soundwave, keep an eye on those scanners. If any Autobot – especially Rodimus – where to find out about our keeping of her, helms are sure to roll," _

"_Order: Acknowledged. Soundwave: Complying." He replied, handing over the small sparkling to Megatron. _

_The small sparkling buzzed as she looked up at the even huger mech holding her. A scowl crept over her face as he turned his attention away from her. He headed to a large screen, one that was far to big for her to see all of it without falling out of his servos. She clicked curiously as he touched it with his digits. She watched him very closely, intrigued by his actions._

* * *

I laughed as Radaar and Rift tackled each other out of the doors, Rift getting his wing stuck in the frame.

"Way to go Rift!" Radaar laughed. A smirk crept over Rift's face as he became unstuck and jumped at Radaar. A mock scream came from Radaar, before he jumped out-of-the-way.

"Radaar, Rift! Stop this absurd behavior!" Ordered a familiar mech. I turned to the source of the demand and a grin formed on my faceplates.

"Opiluk!"

"It's good to see you Silverwing," Grinned Rodimus.

"Rodimus!" as soon as Radaar said that name, both he and Rift stood straight. I watched in amusement as both mech's gave the same look of "oh-shit-he-saw-us-carry-on" before smiling sheepishly at the older mech.

"Rift, your mentor wants to see you now,"

"Aww man," Rift groaned. "That's what I get for being the creation of Vector Prime," With a sigh, Rift transformed into his alt mode and flew off.

"And what about Radaar?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Due to his, unfortunate, creator status, he will be staying with the Wreckors for the next few cycles." was his reply. I turned to Radaar, who had an almost deathly glare on his faceplates. "I am sorry Radaar,"

"Yeah yeah, I know, I am the mech creation of The Fallen, so I must take his punishment," Radaar growled, followed by a heavy sigh. I put my servo on his shoulder gently.

"Hey, you only have a few more orns left, before you know it you'll be free," I grinned. He smiled a little, before scowling again. A few mechs and Femmes walked past muttering insults toward the poor mech. "Ignore them Radaar. You better get going before Magnus has your helm in a jar,"

"Yea, I'll see you later Silverwing," He smiled. I smiled back at him as he warped. I then turned to my opiluk.

"And what are we doing?"

"Optimus Prime wishes to see us," I frowned at his tone.

"You're still pissed that he has both creations, aren't you?" I asked. I shuddered as he sent me a stern glare. "You gotta let it go, you can't live with this grudge for the rest of your online time. We'll find her, I've promised this since I was a few mega-cycles old, and I intend to keep the promise," I got the response I was hoping for; a small smile formed on his faceplates. "Lets go see the Prime then," Without another word, Rodimus transformed and headed to upper Iacon. I transformed and followed shortly after, the only difference is I got there first. Ah, the joys of being a jet.

"thank you for arriving Rodimus," Optimus greeted as the aforementioned mech transformed. I landed silently behind him. "And I see Silverwing is happy to join us," I nodded once in response. I wasn't sure how to react to the Prime, I hadn't seen him for mega-cycles.

"What is it you wanted to see us about, Optimus?" Rodimus prodded. As usual, his self-confidence never ceases to amaze me.

"My spy, Mirage, has news of your missing Sparkling." I felt Rodimus tense, and I felt the worry, anxiety and desperation through our bond. I gave him feelings of reassurance in trying to help him calm down. My optics snapped towards a tall – but not as tall as Optimus – red mech as he walked towards us. Rodimus faced him with the utmost determination.

"Greetings Rodimus, Silverwing," The spybot greeted. We both nodded our greeting.

"Mirage, tell Rodimus what you told me," Mirage nodded once.

"During an interception mission in one of the cons' bases, I overheard one of the insecticons mention something about Megatron adopting a femmeling. Another had said that she should not be with the cons, as she has the optics of an Autobot," Rodimus instantly froze up.

"How can we be sure it is my sister?" I growled, unintentionally grabbing the attention of Optimus.

"if you'd let me finish," Mirage snapped, glaring at me. "I followed one of the cons into the training deck and saw the femme they mentioned." he then turned to Rodimus. "She had many of your features, Rodimus." He then turned back to me. "and she is almost identical to you," I shuttered my Optics. I was never told my sister and I were twins. I turned to my opiluk with a look of confusion.

"I should have told you this before; You two were split-spark twins. I did not want to tell you this because I feared you would not believe me." I let out a vent. Before I could say anything in return, a large, black mech and a smaller, silver mech rushed into the room. Rodimus and Optimus turned to the two.

"Optimus, we have a situation," The black mech growled. I flinched slightly at his aggressive tone.

"What is it Ironhide?"

"Several Mechs spotted Blackout in Lower Iacon."

"He wasn' alone though, he was with Grindor," The silver mech finished. A sudden growl ripped from my throat, earning confused looks from the mechs. "Wha's your problem?"

"Grindor is the sparkmate of Stormryder. She helped the two fliers extinguish the spark of my grand-creator," I explained, clenching my fists. Ironhide and the smaller mech shared the same look before turning to Optimus.

"Ironhide, Jazz, Mirage and Silverwing," I turned to the Prime, a little surprised he mentioned my designation. "You four are to travel to lower Iacon and intercept the Decepticons' mission."

"whoah, hold on a klik," Rodimus interrupted. "I'm sorry Prime, but I can't allow my other sparkling to risk being caught by the Decepticons!"

"Opiluk, I'm 18, I can handle it,"

"Relax Rodimus, she'll be fine with us," Ironhide announced. Rodimus frowned. I vented heavily, rolling my optics.

"Ironhide is correct, Silverwing will be perfectly safe with them," I looked back at my Opiluk, who had a very distinguishable frown on his faceplates. "Do not worry about her, Rodimus. I assure you with my spark that Silverwing will be in good servos." I couldn't help but grin at the sigh of defeat from Rodimus. "You best be on your way now before Grindor and Blackout leave," Jazz, Ironhide and Mirage nodded once, and I gave the Prime a look of gratitude.

* * *

Geiger's optics kept on high alert as she waited impatiently for Grindor and Blackout to complete their mission. Her servo twitched as a familiar Decepticon transformed.

"You took your time Stormryder, where you followed?" Geiger growled.

"Yes, don't have a go at me, those slagging twins followed me." the roar of engines, both car and jet, rang through the femmes' audio receptors and they both turned to the source. Stormryder's servos clenched into fists. "Ironhide," She growled, glaring. Geiger followed her gaze.

**::Blackout! Hurry the slag up! We have Autobots on our tailpipes!::-Geiger**

**::Keep your armour on! We're nearly done!::-Blackout**

Geiger glowered as the Autobots got closer. She turned to Stormryder as she felt her temper shorten.

"What is it now?"

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker," She snarled. "I'm going to leave if those two don't slagging hury up!" As soon as she said that, Blackout and Grindor exploded their way out of the building.

"We got the Data, lets get out of here!" Grindor roared before transforming. Blackout quickly followed the identical mech. Geiger and Stormryder gave the same look of confidence, before turning on their heels and running. Geiger's spark seemed to ache as something prodded at it.

"Slag, one of those bot's has some form of bond with me!" She snarled. Stormryder looked behind her and choked down a gasp.

"Geiger, behind us!" Geiger turned and followed Stormryder's gaze. "That jet looks all to familiar!"

"Isn't that the femme that went crazy on your aft?"

"Yes," Stormryder glared at the jet angrily. "Her designation is Silverwing," At the mention of the name, Geiger's processor whirred painfully. "Geiger?" Without an answer, Geiger growled and transformed into her alt mode and shot off. The jet she spotted earlier continued to pursue her. The femme was relentless, that was for sure. _Wouldn't be surprised if she was the creation of Rodimus._ She thought to herself. She barrel-rolled out-of-the-way of a seeker missile, only to be grabbed by the wing. An outraged roar tore from her vocal processor as she transformed, glaring into the optics of the rival femme.

* * *

My spark told me this femme was my sister, but why couldn't I detect the bond? I growled in frustration as I avoided a clenched servo to my faceplates. I grabbed her servos as I directed our flight path to the ground.

**::Ironhide, get ready to grab her,::-Silverwing**

**::Got it,::-Ironhide**.

I winced as we slammed into the ground. The femme got onto her pedes quicker than I expected and grabbed my shoulders. I winced again as she slammed me to the ground. I kicked her off me before attempting to pin her with my pede. Unfortunately, she was too quick. Without warning, she grabbed my arm and fired with her free cannon. I screamed in agony as the missile hit my chest, barely missing my spark chamber. The pain tore through my systems like fire through water. I whimpered as she threw me to the ground roughly, causing more pain to tear through my frame. I heard the engines of the three mechs as they got closer, then the sound of transforming.

"Oh no! Silverwing!" Ironhide roared. "Jazz, help her!"

"on it!" The silver mech ran to my side, gently placing a servo on my shoulder. I let out a quiet whimper as my systems ached and groaned with the pain. What made it worse, was that I couldn't shut down my pain receptors. The pain was almost unbearable. "Just hang on Silver, you can stay with us!" All I could reply with was a painful whimper. "I know it hurts, just hold on," I ground my denta as the pain seemed to get worse and worse. My optics began to dim as the pain became worse.

"Let me go you slagger!" Roared the other femme. I offlined my optics, to try and save my power for staying online.

"You fragging hurt her you slagging con!" Ironhide bellowed. I couldn't help but smirk weakly at Ironhide.

"Silver! Come on, stay awake!" Jazz growled. "You can do it..." I groaned as my systems fell into stasis lock.

* * *

"Slaggit!" Jazz growled. "'Hide! She's out!"

"Slag!" Was the Weapons specialist's reply. "Take her to Ratchet,"

"What about Rodimus?"

"I'll tell him,"

"Are you kidding, he'll flip!" Ironhide retorted.

"We can't leave him in the dark!" Jazz snapped. "'rage, you best tell Rodimus what happened, I'll take her to Ratchet,"

"got it," Jazz watched as the spybot transformed and drove off. He turned to Ironhide, who had the decepticon femme restrained tightly in his servos. A single nod from the black mech assured Jazz he had everything taken care of. Gently, Jazz picked up the femme in his arms, careful to keep her from harm.

"Get going before her spark gives!" Ironhide bellowed. Jazz nodded and ran.

* * *

"Where is she?" Rodimus roared, storming into the hospital. "Where is my sparkling!" Several startled mechs faced the furious autobot with fearful looks. A rather angry Ratchet then walked out of his medbay.

"Will you calm the slag down?" He bellowed, waving his wrench. "Silverwing's in good servos," Rodimus simply glared at the medic. "Don't you glare at me!"

"Where is she?" Rodimus asked again, more calmly this time.

"She's in my medbay, but she's not to be disturbed until her systems repair."

"How long until she's stable?"

"it could be a couple of Cycles," Rodimus vented irritably. "Go get some recharge, I'll comm. You if there's any change," before the medic had the chance to continue, his optics dimmed as he received a comm. "Change of plans, she's online and wants to see you," Rodimus nodded once, before follwing after the medic into the medbay.

* * *

My helm was pounding. The blast from the femme really racked my circuitry. If she was my sister, why did she attack me? I was torn from my thoughts as I heard the door hiss open. I managed a small smile as my Opiluk walked in.

"O-Opiluk..."

"What did I tell you about speaking!" Ratchet scolded. I flinched at the tone. I looked up at my opiluk. I couldn't decipher the look on his faceplates, was it worry, or anger?

"Did you find her?" he asked suddenly. I cocked my helm in confusion. "Did you find your sister?" I shrugged.

**/I found a femme, the one Mirage described, but I couldn't get a connection with her,/** I explained. He vented irritably. **/Before I offlined, I saw Ironhide grab her, I think he was in charge of where she went./** A look of confidence washed over his face.

"Thank you, Silverwing. You best recharge," I nodded once. A small smile formed on his faceplates as he turned and left. I looked at Ratchet as he pulled out a small scanner.

"Well, your self-repair systems aren't damaged, that's a good sign," He said as he scanned my frame. "However, your spark chamber received some damage, I have repaired most of it, but it's up to your systems to repair the rest. I'd recommend recharging for the next solar cycle, and next two Lunar cycles," I nodded once. I watched as the mech left.

**/Danniluk? Where are you?/** I asked over the creator-creation bond I shared with my Danniluk.

**/My Spark! What happened? I heard you've been moved to the hospital. How bad are you hurt? Was it a Decepticon?/** I vented at the concern.

**/Danniluk, I'm fine now, Ratchet said I'll recover in time./**

**/How long are you to stay?/**

**/The next three cycles, I'll be out next solar cycle,/** I smiled a little as she vented in relief. **/Don't worry Danni, I'll be fine,/** I frowned as I realised how tired I was, and no doubt she would be able to tell. **/I just need some recharge,/** I assured her. I offlined my opics as I slowly fell into Recharge.

* * *

"Rodimus? What are you doing here?"

"Where is Ironhide? This is important,"

"I'm right here," Rodimus turned to the mech-wreckor as he marched over. "What is it?"

"That femme Silverwing battled, where is she?" Ironhide cocked his helm a little. "I need to talk to her," The black mech rolled his optics as he motioned to be followed. Rodimus followed him to a series of cells, one of which, contained a young femme, with the exact appearance as Mirage described. Said femme looked up and glared at Ironhide, ignoring the other mech completely.

"Don't you glare at me Femme," He growled.

"Don't push it," She retorted.

"Who are you?" Rodimus suddenly asked. She looked at him half angrily, half confused.

"My designation is Geiger. That's all I'm authorised to tell you."

"Don't talk to me about Authorisation!" he snapped. "Do you know who your creators are?" He frowned at the silence he received. "answer me femme!"

"Megatron never told me who-"

"Megatron?" Ironhide reiterated. "You were with Megatron?"

"Affirmative," Both mechs shared the same look.

"Optimus needs to hear his,"

* * *

Geiger growled as Ironhide prodded her forward down the street. Several optics turned on her, causing her to growl involuntarily.

"Oh shut up," growled the taller mech. She looked up as the three of them reached a huge housing unit. The Prime's, she gathered. After a short while, the door hissed open, and a tall femme walked out. She had a very thin frame, covered in red and blue armour. Geiger could tell this femme had an animal Alt mode. On her chest plates was the head of a dragon, her back had folded bat wings, her servos and pedes were shaped like a reptilian and she had what looked like a tail folded on her back. A look of confusion washed over Geiger's faceplates as she spotted rotor blades on her back, and wheels on her knees and elbows.

"Ironhide? Rodimus? What's going on?" the femme asked, looking at Geiger in confusion.

"This femme was involved with Megatron, most likely to be his first lieutenant. We need to see your Opiluk."

"That's a no go I'm afraid Ironhide,"

"Why is that?"

"He and Blake are at a meeting,"

"How come I wasn't told?"

"Because Alpha-One is guarding him in your absence," A growl of frustration sounded from Ironhide's vocal processor. "but, in Optimus's absence, I can take care of things," both Ironhide and the tall mech shared the same look, before nodding once. The femme then faced Geiger, her optics in a glare. "What is your designation?"

"Geiger," She replied, glaring back. A shudder shot down her spine as the future prime scanned her. Said femme cocked her helm in confusion, her wings twitching.

"What is it, Rajan?" Geiger's processor whirred at the mention of the name. This was the Prime's femme creation? A growl tore from her throat, earning looks of confusion from all three autobots. Without warning, Geiger laughed almost hysterically.

"So your the famous Rajan Prime Hm? Somehow, I thought you'd be bigger,"

"Don't push it."

"Megatron told me all about you, how easy it was for Soundwave to force you into a bond," A smirk crept over her faceplates as both Rajan and Ironhide growled. Before anyone could say anything, Rajan's fist met Geiger's faceplates with a clang.

"You _dare_ bring that up?!" Snarled the Prime. "What gives you that right?!" Geiger smirked, having gained the reaction she wanted.

"Rajan, she's trying to get to you, ignore her," the tall Mech ordered.

"That's easier said than Done, Rodimus. Now, Geiger, who are your creators?"

"I don't now. Megatron never informed me."

"Then we must find Megatron," Rodimus growled.

"Or Soundwave," Rajan growled.

"Are you sure you want to ask him?"

"I'll have to try, if we're to find out who her creators are." Rajan's optics dimmed slightly.

* * *

I grinned as I spotted my Danniluk walk through the main doors.

"Silverwing! Thank Primus you're okay!" She grinned.

"Watch her for a while Arcee, too much strenuous activity and her spark chamber will falter."

"understood Ratchet," I hugged her before she had the chance to say anything else.

**/Opiluk, I'm out!/**

**/Good, but I have some news of your sister. Meet me at Iacon square, and bring your danniluk,/** The concern in his voice worried me.

"Danniluk, Opiluk wants to meet us in Iacon Square..."

"Then let's go,"

The journey to Iacon square was a lot shorter than I thought. I shuttered my optics slowly as I saw Rodimus, Ironhide, Jazz, the femme I battled and what looked like the Prime's femme creation.

"What's going on?" Arcee demanded. She faced the other femme, who appeared to be looking guilty.

"We have information of your other Femme creation."

"Then why is she her?!"

"Let me finish," Rajan growled. She then prodded the femme forward. "This Femme's designation, is Geiger." Arcee looked confused, and I shook my head. "I spoke to soundwave about her." Rajan nodded to Rodimus.

"Geiger is our Missing Creation,"


End file.
